Magical Mystery
by mollyisyourgirl
Summary: It's their first year at Hogwarts. What will Molly, Greg, Sherlock, John, James, and Irene expect? Who will they meet? All they know is that they are in for an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

"Sherlock! Don't go ahead, you have no clue what is going on!" John Watson said to the boy ahead. He was tall, with dark, curly hair. They had just emerged from Flourish and Blotts, and Sherlock Holmes was going ahead of him.

"Yes, of course I know what I am doing. I'm following the list. We need to go to Potage's Cauldron to get our cauldrons and the Wiseacre's to get whatever supplies we need there."

"I can't exactly hurry since you gave me all these books to carry!"

Sherlock turned to look at his friend. John was slowly walking toward him with an armful of books.

"Do you need help?"

"Of course I need help, will you take your half of the books," John managed to hand Sherlock half the books and the young man took them, "Thanks."

"Now hurry up!" Sherlock said as he walked briskly away. John sighed and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

Molly Hooper made her way through Diagon Alley cautiously with her cauldron. There were so many things that she had never seen before. Her muggle parents had encouraged her to go to Hogwarts when she had received her letter. Molly didn't want to, she wanted a normal life, however her parents managed to convince her and there she was. She looked down at her list, "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, A History of Magic... Where am I supposed to get these books?" She said to herself. Molly was so absorbed in thought, that she ran into someone. "Oh dear! I'm sorry!." She said.

"It's quite alright." A smooth voice said. Molly looked up. She was facing someone with dark eyes and short, dark hair. He was tall for an 11 year old and looked more mature than someone of that age.

"James! Sebastian is ready to meet Draco at the dress shop to get our robes fitted." A girl's voice said behind them, they both turned. The girl had long, black and bright blue eyes.

"Alright, I'll be right there, Irene. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss..."  
"Hooper. Molly Hooper."

"Miss. Hooper."

"Hold on James. Molly, are your parents muggles?" The girl called Irene asked.

"Why?" She asked tentatively.

"No reason, you just have that... look."

"Would it be bad if I said yes?"

Both James and Irene stiffened. "So you're one of those mudbloods!" James said.

"A what?"

Irene sniggered, "A muggle born wizard. You are obviously not taught enough in magic, and most likely aren't prepared for Hogwarts. You aren't worthy enough to go to Hogwarts because of that, you filthy. little..."

"Irene. Leave her alone." Someone said sharply. She whirled around to face a boy with grey eyes and light brown hair.

"Or what Lestrade? Hit me? Or cast a spell... wait, you don't even have a wand yet!" Irene retorted. Lestrade walked over and went to stand next to Molly. He glared at Irene and said nothing.

"Come on, Irene. Draco will be wondering what is keeping us." James cut in. Irene glared back and then stormed off.

"Thank you. I'm Molly Hooper by the way."

"Greg Lestrade. And it was no problem. Irene is one of the meanest girls I have ever met and when I saw her taunting you and I had to cut in." Lestrade said.

"I'm glad you did."

"Where are you off to next?"

"I was off to get my books, but I don't know where to get them."

"I was as well. Would you like to come with me?" Greg offered her his arm.  
_Quite a gentlemen for a someone his age. Molly thought to herself._

"Be glad to." She took it, and they went off together.

* * *

"The nerve of that Greg Lestrade!" Yelled as she, James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, and Draco Malfoy exited out of the dress shop with their new robes.

"Don't worry Irene, we will get him back at some point." Sebastian said.

"Yes, we will." Draco agreed.

"I just want to... ugh! I can't even describe it! I can't believe that he would stand up for a MUDBLOOD! A mudblood! Of all people to stand up for!"

"The nerve of him." James said, "To think that I was thinking about being friendly to her!" He dusted off the area that had touched Molly.

"We will get them both at some point. But for now, what else do we need to get while we're here?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing. We have everything we need. Wait... look, someone is walking toward us." Draco smirked._ Someone else to taunt._ He thought.

"Excuse me, do you know where to get robes fitted?" John Watson asked them.

"How are we supposed to know?"

"You are supposed to know considering that you have robes over your arms and since you are not with a any guardian, you obviously got them yourselves. Now, will you please answer." Sherlock said, as he came up next to John.

The four of them looked over John and Sherlock. Irene and James paid a good amount of seconds on Sherlock. "If you are so smart, figure it out yourself." Draco said, as he tried to hid his new robes behind his back.

"There is no point in hiding the robes and it was incredibly obvious, any one would have seen it. Will you give us a direct answer or not?" When none of them answered, he turned sharply to John, "Come along John. These children don't seem like they want to cooperate." He started to walk away.

"Go down that way and then turn left. It should be the first shop to your right." Irene said. Sherlock looked her over for a minute.

"Thank you." He walked toward the direction she said and John followed him.

"Why did you give him the correct directions! You could have gotten them lost!" Draco said.

"No... that fellow with the dark hair... I like him."

"He is quite intriguing. I look forward to seeing what house he will be in..." James said.

"Indeed..." Irene said. They both looked at the direction of where the pair went.

Sebastian cleared his throat, "Since we are done here, lets go to my place to get some lunch."

"I'd love to! I'm famished!" Draco said.

"Fine. Lead the way." James said.


	2. Chapter 2

"We aren't going to be late Molly, Everything will be fine!" Lestrade said as he ran after Molly.

"Well, I don't know where the entrance is and if we are late then we won't be able to go to Hogwarts!" She shouted. They were in the train station and many people were looking at them strangely. The two were quite a site, with their owls and books in a large cart.

"I'm sure it's somewhere!"

"Of course it's somewhere!" She stopped. They were in between Platform 9 and 10. "Where is it?"

"It's right though that wall." Someone said behind them, they spun around. Behind them stood a girl. She had bushy brown hair and brown intelligent eyes.

"Through the wall?" Molly asked in shock. Lestrade face palmed himself.

"Of course! I read somewhere that the entrance to the platform is hidden so not just anyone could enter!"

"Oh, you like to read?" The girl asked.

"Yes! I love to read!"

"I do as well! I don't meet very many people who do. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Greg Lestrade and this is my friend Molly Hooper."

"Hello." Molly said.

"Hello! I'm sorry for not including you in the conversation, it is terribly rude."

"Oh it's fine... I'm used to it." She stared off into the distance.

"You shouldn't be ignored by anyone."

"Like I said before I'm used to it." They all were awkwardly standing there in silence. Lestrade cleared his throat and said, "Well, if we don't want to be late we should probably go."

"Yes, of course. Let's go." Hermione said as she started walking leaving Molly and Lestrade no choice but to follow.

* * *

"Umm where is this entrance?" John asked, who was quite confused. His ticket said platform 9 3/4 and he was close enough to the platforms to see that there was no 9 3/4.

"It's through that post between 9 and 10 obviously." Sherlock said as he passed John and made his way toward the platforms.

"But that's not possible!"

"Get your head out of the muggle world, John! This is the wizarding world!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Dear God, I'm so glad you have me. Other wise you would be so lost. Look over there." He pointed to a family pushing carts similar to theirs. They all had flaming hair, except one who had dark brown hair. The woman their, who seemed to be the mother of all the children, was talking to the dark haired child."

"It's just a family." John said.

"Keep watching. A few minutes later one of the red haired boys took his cart and ran at full speed toward the post. However, instead of crashing he went right through it. John shook his head to make sure he was seeing correctly. He watched again, but more carefully than he did before. Two more of the children, who appeared to be twins, went through next.

"Are you convinced?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep."

"Then come on!" They got to the post just in time to see the dark haired boy and the last of the red haired kid pass through. "Ready, John?"

"Nope."

"Then hurry up." Sherlock said just before disappeared into the post.

"Damn it." John cursed and then took a deep breath. He ran to the post and then closed his eyes before he crashed. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see a bunch of kids just like himself boarding a train. He turned and saw a sign that said Platform 9 3/4.

"That was quicker than I thought it would be." A voice said next to him. John gave a start and saw Sherlock casually leaning on his cart. "Come along, Watson. Let's get a seat before all of them are taken."


End file.
